30 th anniversery one shot
by mistystar123
Summary: Aprils first mutation day!


**THIS IS TO CELEBRATE THE 30TH ANNIVERSERY OF TMNT! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW HOW I AM AT THIS! CONGRATULATION TMNT OWNERS! THIS IS A APRITELLO FANFIC AS-WELL SO DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

April O'Neil walked into her mutant friends sub-triennial home, five gift bags hanging from her well muscled arm. "Its April!" she shouted allowing the family highly trained mutant ninjas to know they remained safe. "Hey April!' responded Aprils purple clad boyfriend. Gripping her into a bone-crushing hug she responded " h-h-hey D-Donnie!, H-H-Happy m-mutation day. Y-Your Crushing M-me!" "sorry sorry sorry! he sputtered out obviously freaked out at the thought of hurting his human love. "your fine Donnie!" April said with humor obvious in her tone. "hehehe..." APRIL!" yelled the approaching orange banded turtle. April was once again scooped into a bone-crushing hug only a ninja could give, this time though instead of being let go mikey was pulled off of her by a very concerned looking Donnie.

"April come on the guys and master splinter are waiting in the kitchen with the cake mikey made." Donnie said gently gripping the red heads arm, and leading her into the kitchen. "Hey guys! happy mutation day!" she said pushing the gift bags in front of each ninja, a blue and white one for Leo, an auburn one for master splinter, a Red and black one for raph, a bag with an Orange background accompanied by light purple spots for mikey, and last but not least a purple bag with yellow computer styled designs running down the paper sides for the geek of the house Donnie. "Thanks!" chorused through the small kitchen from the four turtle brothers and there rat-man sensei. opening there gifts each mutant let out a gasp or put on a happy grin. "NEW CHUCKS! SWEET!" screamed an overly happy mikey. "April. How did you get these scented candles? there near impossible too find...? asked a shocked master splinter. " I searched foe them on like a million different websites...it took a while but I finally found them." she responded a gin plastered against her petite face. "S-S-space hero... C-C-Collectors edition!" Leo said with his eyes rolling too the back o his head for a moment. Smirking raph pushed him off the bar stool snapping Leo out of his trance on contact. jumping up Leo shouted " WHAT THE SHELL! RAPH!". The only thing Leo gained was a amused smirk and a hand up from an amused Raph.

" Darwin's beard..." came an utterly shocked whisper from the other half of the table where Donnie had just opened a new lap top and tool box. " how..." Donnie continued to whisper. " thank you!" don suddenly shouted scooping April up and hugging her tight before setting her lightly down on her chair. "hehehe your welcome Donnie!' April said in-between giggle fits over Donnie's reaction. "CAKE TIME" shouted Mikey grabbing something off the counter and hiding it behind his back. "HAPPY MUTATION DAY" he shouted" HAPPY MUTATION DAY!" the other three mutant turtles shouted flinging their arms up. From behind his back Mikey pulled out a...green cake with worms squiggling out of it?!"mikey...what is that cake?" April asked with a Confused and slightly disgusted look on her face. "algae and worms cake! what else!" he said happily. "How about I go and get you guys a cake from the surface? you guys will LOVE it! April said trying to get out of eating the turtles exotic delicacy. "REAL CAKE?! PLEASE!" shouted the four turtles. "Ok! I'm going! I'll be back!" April responded giggling. On her way out April gave Donnie a quick peck on the cheek earning a gap-tooth smile and a blush as red as Raph's mask.

* * *

Walking into a near bye Sunshine market, April began to walk towards the baked goods section. _Donnie and Mikey should like chocolate...Vanilla for master Splinter and Leo..um.. Strawberry for Raph? yeah...that will work... _thought April grabbing the three cakes she chose for the mutant family that lived in the new York city sewers. walking up to the register April paid the cashier the twenty dollars owed for the cakes. leaving the store April began the short walk to the sewers. Upon entering the familiar alleyway April walked over to the metal manhole cover and began to heave the heavy metal slab out of its previous position. once the manhole was open she began to climb down the metal rungs that dropped into the sewers many tunnels. once feeling her feet hit the wet concrete floor she began to trudge to the lair with the cakes stacked carefully on top of each other in a plastic bag that rested on her arm. before she knew it she was pushing past the turnstiles for the third time that day.

"I'm back!" she announced walking into the small kitchen. setting the cakes down she began to cut nice slices and place them onto the mis-matched plates that filled the oak cabinets. turning around she fell face to face with her boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, happily she returned the affectionate gesture. releasing him she spun around grabbed his slice of chocolate cake and shoved a small bite of cake right into his grinning mouth. seeing his eyes go wide in pleasure April allowed herself her own grin. "happy mutation day Donnie..." she whispered.


End file.
